1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable shelters, and more particularly pertains to an inflatable shelter apparatus that may be compactly stored when not in use and may be further erected during periods of need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelters of various types is well known in the prior art. The shelters of the prior art have heretofore failed to provide a compact organization of the type as set forth by the instant invention provided with safety valve mechanisms to prevent leakage of a pneumatic rib framework upon leakage of a single rib. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,435 to Polise sets forth an inflatable hemispherical tent wherein a manifold in the upper portion of the tent in communication reaches the sections, but as noted the Polise patent fails to provide safety valve means as set forth by the instant invention to prevent collapse of the structure upon perforation or leakage of one or more of the ribs therethrough and further fails to provide article suspension mechanisms within the tent to provide convenient support of articles throughout the interior of the tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,681 to Holcombe sets forth a plurality of inflatable opposed frame elements to provide a support structure for a tent or the like. The Holcombe patent is of the same deficiencies as other prior art in failing to provide safety mechanisms throughout the structure to prevent accidental deflation of the tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,642 to Karr sets forth a tent provided with inflatable tube framework and formed with a zippered closure flap for provision of a portable tent, but is of similar construction to prior devices of this category.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,302 to Liu sets forth an inflatable tent organization wherein a plurality of separately inflatable frameworks provides a skeleton network for support of a tent structure. A waterproof film formed to the framework provides a completed enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,545 to Couch sets forth an inflatable air cell provided with a plurality of elongate longitudinal cells which are formed with a rigid one-way valve structure therein, but fails to provide the plural valve structure as set forth by the instant invention and further fails to set forth the unique one-way valve structure set forth by the instant invention enabling a compact packaging of the shelter when not in use.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved inflatable shelter apparatus which overcomes the problems of storage and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.